Christmas sickness
by 1827fan
Summary: Tsuna had to cancel his date with Hibari because of sudden sickness. He's alone and depressed to spent Christmas like that but of course his boyfriend won't let it end like that ;) Just a short Christmas oneshot. Hibari x Tsuna (1827)


**Hey! So here's some real quick Christmas fanfic. I didn't even got to read it after myself so just don't judge it too strictly ^^;**

 **Anyway I wish very happy merry Christmas and all the good to the new year! I hope you'll get everything you want and that you'll enjoy it :)**

 **~ 〜 • 〜 ~**

* * *

Snow is falling down on the roofs of the houses in Namimori. Colorful lights are shining, people are smiling, children are laughing and playing - it's Christmas time. Peaceful time of the year where everybody wants to spend their time with their dearest ones. 'But here I am alone...' thought the particular brunette gloomily.

He really looked forward to this years Christmas because it was for the first time he was about to spend it with his lover, Hibari Kyoya. They started going out during spring and Tsuna was so happy about it. He was hopelessly in love with the prefect for a long time and he definitely didn't expect Hibari to return his feelings. The skylark was a strict demonic student council president and he hated crowds. That's why Tsuna had to talk him into celebrating Christmas. The skylark was saying that Christmas is for stupid herbivores only but in the end he promised to celebrate it with the brunette. Tsuna was so happy and excited but unfortunately he had to cancel their plans.

'Why did I have to end up getting sick? Why today of all days?' he whined internally, staring at the ceiling of his room, where he was cooped all day. He sighed and thought about everything they could do today.

'We could have went to the town and have some fun and then have a coffee and a cake. When the sun would set we could've walk through the city and watch all those beautiful Christmas lights while holding hands...' At that thought the brunette blushed and smiled a bit as he was imagining the whole thing. 'After that we would give each other Christmas presents and then...kiss maybe?'

Tsuna giggled to himself and hid under the sheets but he quickly felt too hot. He uncovered himself and glanced at his table and at the present messily wrapped in a nice Christmas paper. Depression fell on him again. He was so sad and frustrated! If he wasn't sick he could've have fun with Hibari but instead he was at home, alone... His family and friends went on some trip Reborn arranged and when Tsuna found out he was glad they will be gone but now he kinda wished for someone to be there with him.

He already sent a message to the prefect that today's plans are cancelled. Hoping that Hibari will come anyway he kept checking his phone but nothing came. The brunette sighed again. He was so exhausted but he still waited for some kind of message from the skylark even though he would appreciate to get some sleep.

Tsuna looked outside. It was snowing. He stared at the piece of white sky he could see from his window while lying on his bed and wondered if Hibari will appear there as always... It was so quiet... 'Alone on Christmas...' he thought and suddenly he felt something wet in the corners of his eyes. Tears? 'Am I really crying because of this?' he rolled his eyes but couldn't stop tears from falling. It was just so depressing. His heart hurt, his whole body was so weak, his eyes stuffed - he just felt like shit. He knew it was up to him how he will feel - depressed or just normal, but right now he was too tired to even try to look at things differently. He was completely alone and sick on Christmas! The end!

The brunette sobbed weakly and closed his eyes. He should look truth in the eyes. Hibari won't reply nor come! It's just like he is. Tsuna didn't mention that he's sick when he texted him so there's no reason for him to come. He didn't want to celebrate it to begin with so at least the brunette spared him from some boringly-spent day...

Soon small sad mafia boss fell asleep.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

When he opened his eyes again it was dark already. Tsuna yawned and wanted to stretch his arms but found himself being squeezed against some warm wall. He furrowed his eyebrows, feeling quite confused. Lifting his hands carefully, the brunette brushed against it and found out it was actually a person, but it was so dark he couldn't see who. Strangely he wasn't scared at all. He felt like he knows this person and a second later a thought of his lover popped in his mind.

'That can't be! But who else would it be? But why would Hibari-san even come here? Then it can't be Hiba-' He didn't even complete his thought because at the same time his hands slowly touched the face he knew so well. He immediately knew that the person lying beside him and holding him tightly is none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"This can't be true..." he whispered to himself as he caressed his sleeping skylark. In that moment Hibari's arm moved from his back up to Tsuna's cheeks. "What can't be true?" the prefect asked him calmly.

"H-Hi-HIBARI-SAN! You're really here!" the brunette yelled.

"Shut your mouth and stop shouting!" Hibari ordered him with annoyed tone.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry..." Tsuna mumbled quickly, his voice gradually weakening. It was quiet, none of them saying anything. Finally Hibari broke the silence. "Will you keep your hands on my face forever, little animal?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot!" Apologizing, the boy put his hands down, nervous. He was just so happy that the skylark was actually with him.

"Why are you crying, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked him suddenly, surprising the brunette. 'Am I crying?' he thought and touched corner of his eye, feeling something wet. "You're right! Heheh, that's embarrassing... I'm sorry that you have to put up with this, Hibari-san."

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"Well... That's because I talked you into celebrating something you hate and just when I call it off you come anyway but have to put up with sick and crying me... That's why I'm sorry that you have to spent your time when I'm like this."

"And why are you crying?"

"...because I-I thought yo-you weren't gon-gonna come so I'm j-just happy y-you're here..." Tsuna whispered through his sobs. He felt Hibari gently pushing his body against his, hugging him tightly and caressing him. Peaceful atmosphere filled with silence lied between them and the brunette still wondered if he's not dreaming right now.

"I don't hate Christmas." the prefect stated all of sudden.

"Huh?"

"I just don't like that pointless crowding that this holiday brings. Also I found it quite stupid and herbivorous to give some present to someone just because it was Christmas. Birthday is understandable but something like this is just annoying." he explained and Tsuna felt a little depressed that the skylark was looking at it so negatively. Christmas was time of happiness and making happy someone dear to you. Can't he understand that? 'Well that's Hibari-san for you...'

"But after you persuaded me to celebrate it with you I think I can understand its basic meaning." Hibari said and Tsuna flinched in surprise, looking up at him. Though he could see very little because of the darkness his eyes got used to it a bit so he could recognize his face now. "Hibari-san?" the brunette gazed at him, unable to understand his words.

Hibari smirked and brushed against his lips with his thumb. "If it makes you so happy I think I'll be able to enjoy it."

Tsuna's eyes lit up with happiness. "Really? I'm so glad! I can't believe it!" he smiled and giggled. "I love you!" the brunette blurted out and when he realized what he said his covered his mouth with his hands, his face becoming bright red. He was relieved the prefect couldn't see his face clearly.

In that moment Hibari took his hands and removed them while shortening the distance between them. "I love you too." he said with a smirk and without waiting any longer kissed him. The brunette blinked, caught off guard. He felt their lips pressed together and it was so nice and gentle but deep down he wanted more and his lover too. He slowly opened his mouth, letting Hibari in. The skylark entered with his tongue harshly, throwing away his self-control and touched Tsuna's, making him move it as he wanted. Both muscles brushed against each other in a very hot dance, breath and saliva mixing together.

Tsuna moaned weakly as he desperately try to catch his breath. Even though Hibari knew his struggle he didn't care. Hearing him aroused him so he grabbed brunette's butt, squeezing it and making his cute animal gasp. He didn't stop. The prefect pressed his hips against Tsuna's firmly, feeling that the air between them became even hotter. He swiftly moved his hands under brunette's pants, squeezing his cute soft butt. The skylark was about to go even further when his mind cleared up a bit, noticing how hot was actually Tsuna's body.

He parted with Tsuna's lips and quickly pressed his forehead against brunette's. "You have unusually high temperature." he stated and remembered that his animal was actually sick. He cursed internally. Seriously how could he forgot something so important? Sighing, he could only wonder how was it possible for the brunette to make him loose control like that.

The skylark turned around slightly, lifting his arm and turning on the lamp on bedside table. He saw Tsuna's flushed face but it was redder than usually. "Wait a bit, I'll bring you some medicine." he ordered him with usual cold voice but even so his eyes were so gentle. Tsuna nodded numbly and watched skylark leave.

When Hibari came back with some pills and glass of water he rose his eyebrows in surprise when he found the brunette sitting on the bed, holding something. "Little animal, you shouldn't move unless I tell you to." he frowned a bit but then he noticed what was Tsuna squeezing nervously.

"I-..I wanted to give this to you, Hibari-san! Also Merry Christmas!" Tsuna squeaked and lifted his arms with the present. Hibari sneered at his adorable actions. He really started to like this herbivorous holiday.

"Thank you. I'll give you mine in the morning. Now swallow this and sleep." the prefect took the present from him and handed him the glass and pill, watching the brunette swallowing it and drinking water obediently. Lying down next to each other, Hibari turned off the light and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's cute little body.

"Ehm, Hibari-san?" Tsuna spoke up after a while of silence.

"What?"

"...Goodnight!" he blurted out and buried his face in Hibari's chest. The skylark froze. Seriously this little animal was too adorable and if it wasn't sick he would fuck the hell out of it. He sighed, maintaining his self-control.

"Goodnight." he wished him and a moment before he fell asleep found himself wondering about Tsuna's present.


End file.
